


After the End

by deathwailart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalyptic Log, Gen, Necromancy, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An account of the zombie apocalypse and the necromancers blamed for it who still did their best to help in whatever way they could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the End

They blamed us for it.  
  
Hell maybe it was us.  One of us.  A few.  A group effort.  Things like that don’t really matter now, not when the world is falling apart but it’s human nature, right?  You want to apportion the blame.  You want to point fingers and have the validation.  Or is it vindication right now?  Why am I even asking, it really doesn’t matter or it shouldn’t but it keeps coming up again and again so it can’t be put to bed and it’s not just them asking, it’s us too.  Looking around and wondering who you can still trust if you even can.  
  
We never raised them.  Not like this.  We brought them back if we could to say goodbye to people, let them have some closure.  Charged what someone could pay to keep the secret so no one came after us.  I admit, we used to find who we could for knowledge, forgotten secrets; if you say you wouldn’t then you’re a liar.  We put them to rest afterwards, at least we did, we had respect for them, didn’t make them do our bidding.  You can do that, I know some people did, still do but they’ve got their minds if you do it right, if you’re careful.  Not always, not if they’ve been gone too long or sometimes if their death was traumatic then there’s nothing you can do but they were still living, still a someone to someone else out there.  
  
Whatever this is, I don’t think we could have caused it.    
  
I’m not trying to say we were saints but we had good intentions when we took precautions to survive until before all of this happened and we had rules.  If someone broke them and unleashed this then…god I don’t know what to think.  It’s easy enough to just bring back a husk, empty and mindless with only your will in there but it’s happening on a scale I can’t even imagine.  It shouldn’t be like this.  People die and don’t come back unless they’re raised but now that’s all they do.  You get sick and there’s no medicine?  You come back all empty.  You starve to death before one of them gets you?  You come back.  Sure if you get bitten you’ll turn but a normal mouth is digusting enough and a dead mouth without any medicine?  It’s a death sentence.    
  
We’re trying.  Believe or disbelieve, I can’t make you change your mind but we’re trying to do some good.  We’re trying to keep as many safe as we can, trying to calm the minds of those things.  We want to keep people safe.  But there are so many of them, more and more as they days go by and it’s like howling into a void sometimes, like we’re grabbing at nothing.  There’s just hunger, or maybe desire, I don’t think they need to eat.  Instinct.  They can smell the difference between the living and dead; look I’m not trying to suggest that they’re intelligent but they’re not exactly stupid, it’s when we think like that that we get caught and killed or worse.  You have any idea how hard it is to turn around and shoot a friend, even someone you just know to talk to in the head?  That’s if you’ve got a gun, it’s not like there’s a lot of them floating around here and even now how many good archers do you know up close?  I bet you probably have to hack their heads off like we do, stab them in the eye if you can.  Because it takes time to go inside their head and do what we do and you don’t always get the chance.  
  
No one wants to come back like that and most of the time we’re just trying to stay one step ahead, trying to make sure we’re fed and watered and safe, scavenging what we can. 

**Author's Note:**

> Available in [tumblr flavour](http://harpymob.tumblr.com/post/96456395502/the-necromancers-after-the-end-necromancers-in)


End file.
